<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“This is gonna be so much fun!” by TwoCatsTailoring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444966">“This is gonna be so much fun!”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring'>TwoCatsTailoring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, Gen, Nug racing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Off to the nug races!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackwall | Thom Rainier &amp; Female Inquisitor, Blackwall | Thom Rainier &amp; Female Trevelyan, Blackwall | Thom Rainier &amp; Sera, Female Inquisitor &amp; Sera, Female Trevelyan &amp; Sera</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“This is gonna be so much fun!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is gonna be so much fun!” </p><p>Famous last words, Sera was sure of it. Fun was stealing all of some pissy nobs hats right out of his house and leaving them floating in the fountain down the street. Fun was catching a bee and putting it in one of Josie’s desk drawers so the buzzing drove her crazy. Fun was stealing kisses from Widdle while Harritt’s back was turned.</p><p>Fun was not standing under the blazing sun while half of Ferelden seemed to be going mad over the nug races. Stank something fierce.</p><p>“Sera!” Blackwall called, waving her over to a booth set up in the middle of the throngs of people. “Come and place a bet.”</p><p>“No thanks, Beardy.” She overheard Echo, talking to the person in the booth, put a sizable bet on the ugliest, fattest nug available and Sera snorted. “I like to keep my money where it is. In my pocket.”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” he said with a nod, likewise placing a generous amount of gold on the same squealing animal.</p><p>The whistle went and the race was over almost before Sera registered that it had begun at all. Boring, boring, boring.</p><p>Wait. Echo was grinning from ear to ear and Blackwall was punching a fist in the air? That sad, fat, naked nug had won? And they were walking away with ten times the gold they had put on it? She needed in on that racket.</p><p>Maybe there was some fun in this after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>